


Emergency Room

by markjinnology



Series: Emergency Couple [1]
Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Swearing, Nurse Park Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: Mark never thought he would wake up at the Emergency Room and find himself smitten for his nurse.





	

Mark woke up to the sound of a beeping machine. As his eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar scene before him he could make out a blurry figure hovering above him. Just as his eyes finally adjusted and fixed on the moving figure he found a pair of brown orbs staring back at him.

"You're awake." The man stated giving him a slight smile.

"Are you an angel?" Mark asks his voice hoarse, but he didn’t really care because by god this man looked too pretty to be real. The man chuckles before giving him a straightforward answer.

"No." He goes and grabs a cup from Mark's bedside table before pouring water from a water pitcher. Handing it to Mark who sat up, he accepted it gratefully before gulping down all his water within minutes before asking another question.

"Then where the hell am I?" He asks calmly earning a small laughter from the male and as he did Mark couldn't help but notice how one of his hands would hover over his mouth and how his skin would wrinkle near his eyes. It formed cute looking whiskers, _like a cat_ Mark thought. Just then the cubicle curtains surrounding his bed swooped open revealing one of Mark's best friend.

" _Jesus fucking Christ Mark_." Jaebum said out loud before noticing an unfamiliar male inside. "Oh-uh hello." Jaebum said formally, giving a polite bow to the man who did the same. Just then another figured enter the room and it was no other than Mark's other best friend, Jackson Wang. With a basket full of fruits in his arm he looked at Mark with a goofy smile.

" _Markiepooh_ ~ you're finally awake." Jackson said oozing his voice with cuteness. Mark groans in bed closing his eyes out of embarrassment.

"Please don't call me that." Mark groans earning a hyena laugh from Jackson.

"I see you met your nurse." His friend started coming into the small cubical room acknowledging the angel-like man with a firm nod of his head.

"Nurse?" Mark asks opening his eyes to stare at his friend then back at the man who supposedly was his nurse.

"Yeah dude, you ARE at the hospital after all." Jackson replies back placing the fruit basket on Mark's other bedside table without the cups and pitcher of water.

"Wait, why am I in the hospital?" Mark deadpan asks out of confusion. Jaebum looked at his best friend quizzically before turning to the nurse.

"Does he have a concussion or something?" Jaebum asks as Mark's nurse chuckles once again. He couldn’t help but find this whole scenario hilarious.

"No need to worry he doesn't have a concussion. But apparently your friend here just doesn’t recall the reason why he's in here." Mark’s nurse replies before checking the IV machine next to Mark. He hadn't even realized an IV needle was stuck into his left hand up until now.

"Figure, he could be dumb sometimes." Jackson nonchalantly said earning himself a high pitch protest from Mark.

"JACKSON!" Mark practically screamed from embarrassment. "Can someone just _please_ tell me why I'm here?" Mark groans closing his eyes. With his free arm he touched his forehead feeling a headache forming.

"Well,” Jackson began, “you were studying for your midterm when you had a fever. I told you to rest when I left our apartment in the evening but your smart ass ignored my advice. When I came back an hour later after class I found you sprawled on the floor near the kitchen all sweaty with short breaths an-" Jackson explained with a hint of irritation clearly not happy having to retell the events when he gets cut off.

"Okay! I get it Jackson." Mark cuts in whilst closing his eyes and massaging his temples with both of his hands now.

"Are you having a migraine Mark?" His nurse asks all of a sudden. He opened his eyes to find his nurse's face in front of his, sketched with pure concern. He gulps before nodding his head afraid his voice wouldn’t work if he tries to speak.

"You need to drink more water because of your fever you are dehydrated." He explains while once again pouring Mark another cup of water. Handing it to him, Mark gladly accepted the cup while glancing at his nurse.

"How high was my fever?" Mark asks while taking a sip of water.

"103 degrees." He replies back. Jaebum who was still standing by the curtains let out a low-key whistle.

" _Not you too Jaebum_." Mark groans, seems like both of his best friend is against him today.

"Anyways I have to go check on another patient now. I'm Park Jinyoung by the way, a nurse in training. If you have any further questions or need anything just push the call light button on the remote control with a nurse figure on it." Jinyoung explains smiling and pointing at the remote control. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mark and your friends of course." With that he bowed and left the room while pulling the cubicles curtains shut with the three men remaining inside.

Once the curtain slide shut Jaebum narrowed his eyes on Mark. "What the _hell_ were you thinking? Studying while having a _fever_?"

"You should really cut back on cussing so much." Mark commented earning a death glare from Jaebum. Putting up his hands in defeat he apologized to his fellow friend. "Okay, I admit it. I was an idiot for not taking better care of by body. But you know how important that class was to me. The midterm is tomorrow and I need to ace that exam."

"Well actually," Jackson pipes up while grabbing an apple from the basket and examines it, "your midterm tomorrow is actually today."

"WHAT?!" Mark yells once again in disbelief. It's amazing how with so much yelling he had done since the moment he woke up that he hasn't lost his voice yet. "What do you mean Wang Jiaer?!" Mark yells, calling out his best friend full name in mandarin.

"Sheesh no need to shout Tuan Yi Eun." Jackson retorts back with Mark’s birth name while trying to unplug his left ear from Mark's outburst with his index finger. "You fainted and I brought you to the ER yesterday night. Your dumbass studying probably didn't even sleep for gods no how long cause you slept through the whole night and finally woke up today."

Mark groans while lying back down on his bed and closing his eyes once more. His headache wasn't subsiding and if anything it only seems to be getting worse. He's really debating clicking that call light button for his nurse. Maybe he could get him some ibuprofen. Jackson feeling sympathy for his friend softens his tone before speaking once more.

"Hey it's okay Mark. I explained to your professor what happened and he said you can take another midterm version of the exam once you get out of the hospital."

"Thanks Jackson." Mark said while massaging his temples.

"Just don't ever do that again man. I came back from my night class and didn't see you at the dining table. I figured you finally heed my advice and went to bed. But instead I found you sprawled on the floor near the kitchen." Jackson spoke on the verge of tears. That got Mark to snap his eyes open instantly to look at his friend. Jackson is a happy-go-getter type of person who's kind, who loves anybody and everybody, and he can be a real softy.

"Hey Jackson come here." Mark said sitting up from bed and opening his arms inviting Jackson for a hug. The younger one instantly went toward Mark's bedside for one. The younger lad sniffles a bit while hugging Mark who patted his back to console him.

"To make matters worse I finally got back to our dorm from my parent’s house this morning just to receive a phone call from Jackson wailing on the other end about your life and death." Jaebum pipes up still standing in place where he came in from.

Breaking his embrace with Mark, Jackson turns to glare at Jaebum with a pout. "Okay I might have over exaggerated a bit, but that's because you didn't pick up your phone call until this MORNING."

Jaebum shrugged not affected by Jackson's words. "Hey what can I say? My parents place has bad reception."

Jackson was about to retort back when Mark cuts in, hoping to prevent the two of them from bickering at each other. He doesn't need another migraine to add on top to his already formed headaches. "So am I in the emergency room still?" He asks looking at his surroundings for once. Jackson snaps his finger in front of Mark with a smile. _He's back to his old self again._

"Bingo Markiepooh," Jackson cooed, "when I brought you in your fever was high. So they tried to bring it down and all."

"How long will I be in here for then?" Mark asks looking at Jaebum then at Jackson.

Jacksons shrugs, "Not sure, that's a question you have to ask your _nurse_."

"What's with your emphasizes on the word nurse?" Mark asks as Jackson wiggles his eyebrows at Mark teasingly. He noticed in the corner of his eyes that Jaebum also has a smirk on his face. "What?" Mark asks feeling heat rising to his cheeks. It could be his fever acting up again right?

"Oh I don't know, just the fact you look so _smitten_ whenever you look at your nurse." Jackson commented as Mark cheeks rose to a light shade of pink. Jackson lets out a hyena laugh as he got up from the bed before adding; "Besides he's your type."

"How do you know if he's even MY type Jackson?" Mark asked defending his pride, but deep down he knew Jackson was right. Curse him for knowing Jackson and Jaebum for seven years.

"Oh come on, Jaebum and I _both_ know he's totally your type. There's a reason why we're your best friends since high school." Jackson said as Jaebum just smirks even more amused by the both of them. Just then a head poke through the curtains and it was the one and only nurse they've been talking about.

"May I come in?" Jinyoung asks as he parted the curtains a bit more whilst rubbings his hands dry from the hand sanitizer he putted on.

"Sure thing!" Jackson said happily. "Anyways I'm going to escort our _Jaebummie_ here to the cafeteria. The poor fellow probably didn't even eat breakfast since he got back from his parent’s place."

"Actually I-" Jaebum tried to say when Jackson covers his mouth and winked at Mark before leaving with his arm draped around Jaebum's shoulders.

Jinyoung stepped inside and watched both of Mark's friends leave and once the curtains were once more pulled shut he turned to look at his patient. "So how are you feeling Mark?"

Mark knows his cheeks are turning another shade of pink as Jinyoung stares at him. "I'm-I'm feeling better." Mark stammers as Jinyoung nods and went to the end of the bed for the clipboard. As he looks at Mark's chart the other couldn't help staring. Maybe Jackson was right, he probably looks smitten as hell.

"No pain or anything?" He asks questioningly arching one of his eyebrow up.

"On second thought...I had a headache earlier and it hasn't really subsided. Is it possible to get some ibuprofen or something?" Mark asks as Jinyoung smiles at him.

"No problem!" Jinyoung happily answers as he turns his attention back to the clipboard.

"So..." Mark tries to start a conversation to end the awkward silence. "You said you're a nurse in training right?"

Jinyoung looks at Mark with a childish smile and nod his head. "Yeah, I'm gaining my experience here at Severance Hospital."

"Severance Hospital? Do you go to Yonsei University then?" Mark asks as he plays with his blanket avoiding Jinyoung's gaze on him.

"What if I do? Are you going to stalk me there?" Jinyoung jokingly commented as Mark turned beet red.

"No!" Mark exclaimed before lowering down his voice. "I mean I just figured...I also go there. With Jackson and Jaebum I mean." He tries to explain as Jinyoung lips tugged into a smile with his eye whiskers showing once more.

"I'm just joking, so studying for your midterm with a high fever I see." Jinyoung stated just to make Mark groan in protest. Why does everyone have to rub his idiotic mistake in his face, especially _him_? "What were you studying for? I mean what's your major?" Jinyoung's question pulled Mark out of his own train of thoughts.

"Oh, Jackson and I are both majoring in Business. Jaebum is majoring in Music." Mark answers as Jinyoung chuckles amused by Mark.

"I was asking about you, but sure I can also learn more about your friends." Jinyoung laughs wholeheartedly with one of his hand hovering over his mouth as Mark if possible turned even redder. How many times does Mark have to embarrass himself in front of him? _Who cares_? Mark thought as he couldn't help staring at the man before him for the umpth time that day. By god he was beautiful and the sound of his laughter made him all the more beautiful.

"How long would I be staying?" Mark remembers asking as Jinyoung laughter comes to a halt. He thought he saw Jinyoung pout but it was gone the second he thought he did.

"Well you came in with a high fever and from the latest vitals we got; your temperature is still a bit high. We'll want to keep it down and make sure you get plenty of sleep and water before leaving. If all goes well I think you'll probably get to be discharged today." Jinyoung explains as Mark nods in understanding. Just then the curtains once again were pulled open revealing a person who Mark didn't know. But judging from the scrubs the guy was wearing he was probably a nurse.

"Hello! I'm your CNA Choi Youngjae!" The man practically shouted while smiling brightly. "It's time for another set of vitals." He explains pulling his cart in. Jinyoung smiles at Youngjae lovingly and Mark couldn't help but feel his stomach churn with jealousy. _Why can’t he look at me like that?_ The question dances across his mind as he watched the two of them interact with each other.

"Youngjae is my favorite CNA. He's like my little brother who I look out for." Jinyoung complimented Youngjae who could only blush. Was Jinyoung trying to make Mark even more jealous without meaning too?

"Hyung stop embarrassing me." Youngjae whines as he brought out a blood pressure cuff. "I'm sorry, Jinyoung hyung likes to tease me a lot. I apologize if he made you feel uncomfortable." With how nice and cute Youngjae was Mark couldn't stay jealous at him for long. Jinyoung was right though, he does give off a vibe of being someone's little brother that you want to protect. And Mark wanted to protect this ball of sunshine just like Jinyoung.

"How did you guys meet each other?" Mark found himself asking.

"Oh! Jinyoung hyung and I both go to Yonsei University. But he's two years older than me. I only met him this year." Youngjae explains as Jinyoung has his arms crossed over his chest with a scowl on his face.

"Youngjae we're not supposed to give out personal information about ourselves during work. Especially to our patient." Jinyoung scolds as Youngjae whines.

"But this hyung doesn't seem like a bad person. If anything I think we'll become friends. Isn't that right?" Youngjae asks looking at Mark with a bright smile. Mark couldn't help but smile back just as well while nodding his head. "See? It's all fine!" Youngjae reassures Jinyoung while putting on the blood pressure cuff on Mark's right arm when his left was occupied by the IV needle. He grabs out a pulse oximeter from the cart and clips it on Mark's left index finger. "Alrighty I'll just let the machine run its course while your nurse charts it after. Meanwhile I'll take your temp-"

"I'll do it. I'll call you in to grab the cart once I charted everything." Jinyoung interrupts earning a questioning look from Youngjae.

"O...K," Youngjae draws out his answers eying Jinyoung until he breaks out into a huge goofy smile as if he understood something Mark didn't. "I'll see you later then Mark hyung!" Youngjae exclaims happily waving at Mark before pulling the curtains behind him.

"Okay, open your mouth for me so I can place this under your tongue." Jinyoung orders while holding a thermometer in hand. When did Jinyoung whipped this out while Mark's focus was on Youngjae was a mystery. But Mark didn't mind, as he followed his orders the lad kept his eyes staring up at his nurse perfectly plump red lips.

"What are you staring at?" Jinyoung asks catching Mark on the act. As Jinyoung took the thermometer out of Mark's mouth he smirked at Mark's suddenly flushed face once more. "Your blood pressure, SpO, and respiration seem about normal. But..." Jinyoung trails off as he takes off the machine on Mark's body  and putting them back on the cart.

"But what?" Mark asks watching Jinyoung every move.

"Your temperature is a 99 was it because you were staring at me?" Jinyoung asks breaking out into a grin as Mark flushed red.

 _Did my nurse just flirt with me?_ Mark thought with his mouth hanging open flabbergasted. Walking towards the curtain to pull it open, Jinyoung sticks his head out to call for his CNA.

"Here I am!" Youngjae yells happily running towards Jinyoung with a wide smile. "Is his vitals okay?" Youngjae asks in concern noticing Mark's shock face.

"He's fine Youngjae. You can take the cart out now." Jinyoung said pushing the cart towards him who took it and left.

"Did-did you just flirt with me?" Mark asks honestly once he got his bearings back together. His heart still frantically wanted to jump out of his chest at any given moment.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'll be back with your ibuprofen so just lie back down and relax." Jinyoung acts innocently before stepping out and closing the curtains leaving Mark finally alone. Mark laid back down in bed while closing his eyes during the process sighing in content. Peace and quiet was exactly what he needed to get better. Mark wasn't exactly sure how long he closed his eyes for because when he opens his eyes again he found Jinyoung shaking him slightly.

"Mark I brought your ibuprofen." Jinyoung said as Mark groggily sat up from bed to take the medicine in his hand. "Here's some water with that." Jinyoung added putting the cup of water in his hand.

"Thanks." Mark mutters before downing his med with water. "How long were you gone for?"

Jinyoung hums before answering, "Maybe for five minutes."

"Felt longer than that." Mark rubs his face feeling his eyes getting droopy, but he didn't want to sleep quite just yet when a certain someone was beside him.

"You look tired and probably need more sleep. Go to bed." Jinyoung order as Mark whines while being pushed back to lie down gently. Jinyoung couldn't help himself but chuckle under his breath as Mark whines some more like a child. His mother instinct took over and Jinyoung's hand began brushing through Mark's hair to lull the lad to sleep. Now, Jinyoung knows he's breaking work protocol but he couldn't help it when someone so cute before him was acting like this. Something about Mark just pulls him in and he wouldn't mind falling into this sweet playful bliss. As Mark finally fell into slumber Jinyoung quietly exits the cubicle before closing the curtains shut. Turning around he was faced with Youngjae discreetly smiling widely at him.

"What?" Jinyoung playing dumb pretended not to notice Youngjae's questioning eyes while his smile never seemed to falter.

"You have a crush on your patient." Youngjae simply stated while slapping him on the back.

Jinyoung frowns as he kept up his act of denial, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You NEVER like doing your patient's vital signs if you don't have to. That's why you always send ME to do them for you." Youngjae explains while crossing his arms over his chest with a smug look.

"Shut up and go make your money." Jinyoung fires back as his cheeks turns a slight shade of pink.

"You should too." Youngjae remarks back as the older one pouted.

"I don't make money here yet." Jinyoung stated while whining at Youngjae who just laughs.

"You will soon Mr. Nurse-in-training." Youngjae teases before leaving Jinyoung alone to do his own work. Just then Jinyoung notice two of Mark's friend from earlier entering the emergency department. The one in blonde was telling something to the guy with black hair who didn't seem like he was listening at all. When the guy with black hair noticed Jinyoung both of them eagerly walks towards him.

"Hey sorry about earlier, I didn't mean for you to hear...all those profanity words." The one in black hair apologizes while rubbing the back of his neck.

Jinyoung shook his head while taking in the sight of the two gentlemen before him. The one in black hair had his hair gel and combed up highlighting his two moles on his left upper eye that makes his eyes more intense. Along with that his multiple ear piercings gives him a chic look and vibe.

"How's our Mark?" The one in blonde asks eyeing Jinyoung with puppy eyes. He had his hair gel up as well, but it looks ruffled up from spending the night at the ER. With his soft facial features he looks like a person anyone would like. Besides that Jinyoung clearly remembers him from this morning. He was crying over Mark's life and death over the phone while waiting outside the cubicle as Jinyoung went to check up on Mark, one of his new patients for the day.

"He's fine, just catching up on his sleep. If everything goes well he'll probably get discharged today." Jinyoung explains as both of the men nod their head with relief written over their faces. "I'm sorry which one of you guys are Jackson and Jaebum again?" Jinyoung asks curious to know Mark friends.

"Oh, did Markiepooh tell you about us?" The blonde teasingly said as he gave a 100-watt smile. Jinyoung arch one of his brows up in confusion.

 _Why the hell does this guy keep calling him Markiepooh? Shouldn't that be a personal nickname that lovers give to each other?_ Jinyoung thought as he felt a spur of jealousy run through his emotions.

The one with black hair cleared his throat as Jinyoung attention directs back towards him. "Im Jaebum. It's nice to meet you." Jaebum introduce himself as the blonde wraps his arm around Jaebum's shoulder.

"Jackson Wang is my name. Oh and don't worry I am NOT dating Markiepooh. I mean even if he wants to date me he’s not my type." Jackson introduces himself and winked at Jinyoung earning a fluster looking Jinyoung looking anywhere but the two gentlemen smiling at him. "You were wondering if we were lovers or not am I right?" Jackson asks smugly noticing Jinyoung's face turning red.

"Jackson you idiot, shut up." Jaebum chimes in scolding Jackson who only laughs in return. "Anyways the both of us have to get back to the university now. Can't skip classes you know?" Jaebum explains as Jackson nods his head in agreement.

"We believe Mark is in good hands. But unfortunately we wouldn't be able to pick him up if he gets discharged today. Can you let him know that?" Jackson said with a frown, the lad seem to really care for his friend.

"Yeah. Sure." Jinyoung replies in short fragmented words not knowing what to say. He was curious about these two and really wanted to learn more about Mark from them. Just his personal DOB, blood type, allergy, etc wasn't enough. _Not that that wasn't creepy at all._

"Great, we'll be taking our leave now. Its nice meeting you Jinyoung and we hope to see you more often!" Jaebum said as he drags Jackson out the ER department who was resisting leaving just yet.

 _More often?_ Jinyoung thought to himself as he wave bidding the two goodbyes. Whatever that means, Jinyoung thought, he hopes it means something good.

___

Mark felt like it had been days since he last slept so well and long. When he woke up the sound of his IV was still whirring signaling that it was still running and the distant voices in the ER was comforting to his ears. Sitting up from bed he took notice of his migraine being completely gone. Perhaps sleep was really what Mark needed. Scooting closer to the bedside of the bed Mark picked up his pair of shoes on the floor. Putting them on he made sure to push his IV machine with him as he walks out of the cubicle he's been stuck in. As he made his way towards the main desk of the ER he couldn't seem to spot his nurse.

"Oh hyung you're awake!" Someone calls out before rushing to stand by Mark's side. Mark looks to his right to find Youngjae beaming at him.

"Uh yeah I am." Mark answers unsure of what to say to the younger lad.

"Are you looking for Jinyoung hyung?" Youngjae asks while his footsteps fell in sync with Mark’s.

"No, why would you think that?" He denied too quickly, "I was just going to the front desk." Mark answers shortly ignoring the younger one's arched eyebrows raised up in suspicion.

"What for? Can I help you with that? I mean-that way you don't have to walk all the way there." He asks insisting Mark to let him help. It was a kind gesture which Mark found to like the younger one even more when he only met him for the second time that day.

"I just wanted to know where the restroom was." He replies as Youngjae grabs onto his IV pole smiling brightly as always. Mark stared at Youngjae thinking how on earth there could be another Jackson Wang with the 100-watt smile.

"Come with me hyung!" Youngjae replies as the older one nods his head following the younger to the restroom. A few minutes later Mark was walking back to his cubicle with Youngjae beside him immerse in talks of a dog breed both men seem to be interested in.

"Mark there you are!" Jinyoung yells running towards Mark with a worried expression. "I came to check up on you, but didn't find you inside your cubicle."

"Mark hyung just needed to use the restroom." Youngjae pipes in earning a glare from Jinyoung.

"Shouldn't you be working Youngjae?" Jinyoung asks with his voice accusing Youngjae of slacking off. Youngjae waves his hand dismissing the older one's question like it didn't bother him at all but secretly did.  

"I _am_ working, I found him wandering down the ER to the front desk. So I simply showed him the way to the restroom." He explains as Jinyoung's face softens while feeling guilty for accusing him for slacking off just a moment earlier. "And before you apologize to me you don't need to. Now I'm gonna hand hyung to you so I can go and do my _job_." Emphasizing the last word Jinyoung flinched as Youngjae left Mark and Jinyoung alone.

"He's mad huh?" Jinyoung asks Mark as he shrugs not quite sure.

"Maybe just a little? You should buy him a meal or something." Mark advises as Jinyoung scoffs.

"Why should I treat him to a meal? Can't I just write him an apology letter?" Raising an eyebrow at Mark he watched as the brown hair male shook his head.

"A meal makes anyone forget their grudges. I mean it works on Jackson whenever he gets mad at me." Mark explains earning a laugh from his nurse.

"I see, well I'll treat him to a meal then. Thanks for the advice Mark." Looking at Mark amusingly the male looks back with a toothy smile. "Oh! I almost forgot I need to take your vitals once more to determine whether you'll be leaving or not." Ushering for Mark to follow him both of them headed back to Mark's cubicle, as Mark pushed his IV machine along in front of him with his nurse trailing behind him. "So," Jinyoung trails his word unsure of how to ask this question without making it sound like he was jealous. "What were you and Youngjae talking about earlier?" Mark stops in his tracks to turn his head around arching his eyebrows up amusingly. "I mean-it's not that I'm je-I was just curious." Jinyoung stammers and manage to squeak out the last part. Looking down to stare at his foot he avoided Mark's gaze while playing with his own fingers waiting for the older one to respond back to him.

"Maltese," Mark answered as Jinyoung slowly raised his head to stare at Mark confusingly. "we were talking about the dog breed Maltese. We both seem to have an interest in those types of dogs." He explains further with a fond smile on his face. Jinyoung groans as he covers his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"Stop looking at me like that." Jinyoung scowls as he noticed Mark staring at him lovingly. "Patients are not allowed to flirt with their nurse." That certainly got Mark to drop whatever he was feeling towards Jinyoung as he was the one feeling embarrass now. "I mean-you are _still_ my patient." Jinyoung hinted hoping Mark gets the hint.

Nodding his head Mark once again smiled showing his canine teeth while understanding his nurse's words. "Okay, let's see if I get to be discharged then!" He exclaims excitedly like a child. And that's how ten minutes later Mark was free from his IV fluids and ready to leave the emergency department. Sitting near the front desk he waited for Jinyoung to hand him his discharge forms.

"Hyung you're leaving already?" Youngjae asks pushing his medical cart Mark recognized from earlier as the younger male noticed Mark sitting by the front desk.

"Yeah I am Youngjae, thanks for taking care of me during my stay here." Mark thanked the younger one who smiled and shooed away his compliment.

"Hyung no need! It's my job after all! But it was great getting to meet you, you know Jinyoung hyung is really smi-"

"Youngjae," a clear voice cuts off Youngjae words. Standing behind Youngjae was Jinyoung with a glare upon the CNA who was caught doing something disapproving to the other.

"I gotta go hyung but its nice meeting you again!" Youngjae exclaims while excusing himself to leave quickly. As he rounded down the hallway he shouted a reminder to Jinyoung to not forget about the meal he was treating the younger one to.

"You took my advice." Mark simply said as Jinyoung hands over the paperwork with a pout.

"Yeah and I'm beginning to regret my decision." He says in response earning a chuckle from Mark. "Anyways you're free to go, no medicine needed but just drink lots of water and remember to rest especially when you're sick." Jinyoung orders as Mark hums in agreement.

"Is that all?" Mark asks as Jinyoung intwine his fingers together behind his back before nodding his head. "So when's your lunch break?" Mark asks boldly with a smile earning a blush from Jinyoung.

"In fifteen minutes." Jinyoung squeaks out feeling small all of a sudden.

"Are you nervous now that I'm not your patient?" Mark asks grinning from ear to ear. It was new seeing Jinyoung in a less demanding aura compare to him as his nurse just a minute ago.

"You're bolder now that you're not my patient." Jinyoung challenges back as Mark doubles over and laughs to himself. Wiping his tears away from his eyes he looks at Jinyoung once more with a hint of pink dancing across his cheeks, "I'll be at the cafeteria waiting then."

"Are you asking me out on my lunch break?" Jinyoung asks as Mark nonchalantly hums. Getting up from his seat he waves to Jinyoung before leaving the ER department as Jinyoung tries to calm his erratic heart.

__

Fifteen minutes later Mark was sitting in one of the seats among the hospital cafeteria by the window waiting for Jinyoung like he said he would. As Jinyoung approach the table Mark held up two soda cans of fruit juice in his hands. "I wasn't sure which one you liked so I got both. You can choose first." He suggested as Jinyoung grabs the apple flavor juice gently sliding it out of Mark's grasp. Taking a seat across from Mark he displayed a shy smile as he opened his can of apple juice and took a quick sip of his drink.

"Youngjae said you're two years older than him. Aren't you around my age to be a nurse in training?" Mark asks finally getting a chance to converse with the young nurse and not about his own health.

"I skipped a year in high school so that's why I'm a senior at Yonsei University. But just to be sure I'm a year younger than you, just in the same grade as you." Jinyoung explains as Mark nods in understanding.

"You're the same age as Jackson and Jaebum then. They’re both juniors though." Mark commented as he opened his own can of drink, lemon flavor.

"How-how did you meet Jackson and Jaebum, Mark-hyung?" Jinyoung stammers barely making his question audible. If Mark hadn't been paying close attention to Jinyoung he would had surely missed it.

"Mark-hyung?" Mark asks grinning like an idiot as he watched Jinyoung fidget in his seat cutely. "Why are you being so formal to me now?" The younger ones pout as he cross his arms over his chest.

"Just so you know I’m always polite with my patient.I believe in manners and being polite. But with you I thought dropping the formality with you would be okay." He whines as Mark finds him even more adorable than before.

"Okay, but you can change your address towards _me_ anytime Jinyoungie." Mark said sweetly earning a shocked look from Jinyoung.

"Wha-what did you call me?" He stammers with his mouth agape. Leaning forward across the table his face was just mere meters away from Jinyoung. The corner of his mouth tugs upward forming a huge smile as his eyes gleams excitedly.

"Park Jinyoung," Mark whispers out to the younger looking into his dark brown orbs where Mark thinks he could be lost in forever, "will you go out with me?"

Mark thought when he first laid eyes on Jinyoung he couldn’t be anymore angelic right then and there. But the scene that unfolded before him made him second guesses it all. A smile slowly spread across Jinyoung’s face as the sunlight hit his face at all the right spots causing him to look like he was simply glowing. _An angel. My angel_. Mark thought smiling back just as brightly as he watched Jinyoung nod his head for a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time here and my first markjin fanfic ever written. I just wanted to spread more markjin love haha.  
> I'm not the best writer, but I tried! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
